guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ranger Asuran armor
Maybe we should get a new pic for Male, one with a more neutral hairstyle? :Well the armor looks retarded in the first place so i dont care.69.152.32.124 20:18, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Can you say... Ranger Elite Drakescale armor? --Gimmethegepgun 05:09, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes I can --Blue.rellik 05:10, 21 November 2007 (UTC) I'll admit, i hated this armor when it first came out. But after awhile, i've started to like it. Reskin or not, it's pretty nice lookin. I dyed it yellow on the chest and legs, and some crazy combo that makes brown on the feet and hands.--Darksyde Never Again 13:53, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :It's not horrible, but then again, I wouldn't buy it. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:58, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :They didn't even try to make it look "new".... Looks exactly the same to Elite Drakescale only the single horn thingie on the shoulder is different. Maybe the boots but only a little... Lost-Blue 14:00, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::/agree with that RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::No no, it's definitely different. Drakescale looks like tin pieces glued to leather. This is nicer, smoother edges, more well cut and professional looking. Also, the male section is pretty bad, that "grey" screenshot isn't even grey, it's yellow. I'd fix it, but 1) i'm too lazy, 2) i don't feel like re-dying it, 3) i didn't get the mask(Mask for sure sucks).--Darksyde Never Again 14:28, 17 December 2007 (UTC) I uploaded some new male pics with the armor dyed white --Striker079 13:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :those new pics are supposed to be of the armors original colour ie.grey if you want to include them put them in a colourable areas box-- 13:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::However, in leiu (damn i hate how ie doesnt have spell check) of grey, I#d rather have white than brown. In any case, make sure to read up on Project:Style_and_formatting/Armor/Art_gallery.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:44, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::if someone could make the codes for dyed armor for me ill upload the pics cause i would probally just mess up the page like i did before--Striker079 14:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I would make the codes..... but someone used different codes for the thing so sorry I can't help ya out. I would upload pics for the dyed armor too but If people only were to have used the REAL codes I would help :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 16:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Anybody else notice the clipping that happens on the male model's left thigh?--128.113.139.96 00:29, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, me! It was there from the beginning and its annoying. If i had noticed this earlier, i never would have bought this armor... -.- 83.171.170.137 16:02, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ANyone else notice how the right leg in the female image is not in contact with the ground?? --BeeD 15:14, 13 April 2008 (UTC) can anyone post a screen of the male leg bug?90.242.165.70 18:12, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Male Armor Gallery If someone can add in the dyed armor area, I'll put up the images. --Helllbringer 23:16, 28 May 2008 (UTC)